TrOuBlEsOmE nEiGhBoRs
by RisufuyaYUI
Summary: Sumary inside/ Crack pair/ OOC/ TYPOS/ judul alay/ DONT LIKE DONT READ!/ Chapter 7 END/ RnR?/ rate naik jdi semi M/ please enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**TROUBLESOME NEIGHBORS IS MINE**

**PAIR : SHIKAHINA**

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP and ROMANCE**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU/ OOC/ TYPOS/ CARCKPAIR/ GAJE/ JUDUL PASARAN DLL.**

.

.

**Nara Shikamaru : 25 Tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 18 tahun**

.

.

**Sumary** : Sudah setahun aku menduda, bagiku tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Temari dihatiku. Biarpun almarhum itu cerewet tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa mengandung anakku tapi kami tetap hidup bahagia. Aku tak akan mudah melupakannya sepanjang hidup dan aku yakin cintaku tak akan pernah pudar, Hingga akhirnya ada tetangga baru yang mampu mengusik hidupku serta yang membuatku bertambah risih adalah dia juga mengusik hatiku. Sungguh merepotkan!

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ! **

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

.

**Chapter 1**

**Shikamaru POV**

Aku benar-benar kesal, memang ini jam berapa? Dia tidak tahu apa kalau jam segini aku sedang tidur. Aku akan memaki orang yang sedang membangunkanku. Jadi aku dengan sangat sangat sangat malasnya membuka pintu, sebelum itu aku mengintip dulu dari lubang kecil yang terdapat didaun pintu untuk mengetahui seseorang yang telah beberapa kali memencet bel apartemenku. Setidaknya orang itu berpikir kalau tidak ada jawaban berarti sedang tidak ada orang dirumah. Aish, merepotkan!

Yang pertama kulihat hanya rambutnya, aku kurang yakin entah apa warna rambutnya, biru atau sejenisnya, yang penting saat ini aku sudah sangat terganggu dan aku tidak peduli. Lalu aku membuka pintu, dengan malas aku menatap seseorang yang kini berada didepanku.

Kupelajari tiap inci tubuhnya, mulai dari bawah hingga atas. Seseorang itu memakai sepatu pantofel hitam, kakinya terbilang pendek tapi bening, dia memakai dress ungu terusan hingga satu centi diatas lutut, terus mataku menyipit tatkala melihat dadanya yang dibilang tidak kecil dan tanpa sadar aku memajukan badanku. Seseorang itu reflek menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya dan aku tersentak.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan pagi-pagi begini? Merepotkan!

Kini kulihat wajahnya, aku dapat melihat ada semburat merah dipipinya. Aku lihat wajahnya juga menegang saat ini, tentu saja karena tadi tanpa sengaja mataku terus tertuju pada dadanya. Biarpun wanita itu merepotkan tapi tetap saja aku pria dewasa normal yang suka tergoda melihat bagian-bagian tertentu dari diri wanita, wajar sajakan?!

Dan ingat aku bukan mesum!

Mungkin karena masih pagi –menurutku- aku kurang yakin dengan penglihatanku. Lagipula aku belum merealisasikan cahaya matahari yang masuk kekornea mataku jadi yang kulihat saat ini rambutnya berwarna biru tapi lebih gelap. Matanya juga terlihat tidak begitu familiar, tapi yang jelas kalau kulihat matanya rasanya sudah tidak asing diingatanku. Matanya mirip dengan seseorang, cuman mata seseorang ini tidak sepenuhnya seputih susu tapi ada sedikit ada unsur-unsur ungunya –mungkin bisa dibilang lavender. Hah sudahlah!

Dan kalau boleh kusimpulkan seseorang dihadapanku ini ternyata adalah seorang gadis belia. Karena aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang begitu polos dan otak jeniusku juga mulai memperkirakan kalau gadis berumur sekitar 17 sampai 18 tahun.

Mungkin gadis di usianya masih terbilang sangat imut.

**Shikamaru POV END**

" O-Ohayou gozaimasu, tuan!" Sapanya dengan gagap sambil menunduk memberi salam.

"Hn, Ohayou!" Shikamaru pun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Salam kenal saya Hyuuga Hinata."

Hyuuga? Rasanya aku pernah dengar? Batin Shikamaru sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lalu?" Shikamaru memandang bosan kepada tamu tak diundangnya.

"A-Ano... S-Saya tetangga baru disebelah kanan apartemen tuan." Gagapnya lagi.

Oh iya, Shikamaru baru ingat omongan ibu pemilik apartemen kemarin sore, kalau besok –tepatnya hari ini- bakal ada kedatangan tetangga baru. Ibu itu tidak menyebutkan jenis kelaminnya tapi hanya bilang kalau yang menempatinya seseorang yang masih muda. Jadi saat ini Shikamaru hanya ber -oh- ria saja.

"Nara... Nara Shikamaru. Salam kenal."

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya tuan Nara. Dan... ini pemberian dari saya. Tolong diterima." Hinata memberikan sekotak makanan buatannya sendiri.

"Oh, Arigatou." Shikamaru menerimanya dengan wajah yang agak cerah. Lumayan batinnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, tuan Nara." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan santun sebelum dia hendak pergi.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" Shikamaru tiba-tiba memegang tangannya, menghentikan Hinata yang hendak pergi.

"Y-Ya?" Hinata menatap horor Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

'Om ini benar-benar mesum!' batin Hinata bergidik.

Shikamaru yang menyadari tatapan horornya langsung melepaskan tangannya,

'jangan-jangan dia pikir aku mesum.' Shikamaru membatin.

"Ehem..." Shikamaru mencoba mengalihkannya."Kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan membangunkanku dipagi hari karena aku baru tidur. Terus jangan menganggu ataupun membuat kegaduhan kalau aku sedang tidur, aku tidak suka. Karena aku harus bekerja di malam hari hingga subuh dan itu sangat merepotkan, kau mengerti?!" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sebetulnya dia sedikt tertegun karena ternyata dia sudah mengganggu tidurnya.

"Go-Gomenasai karena sudah menganggu anda."

"Hn, sudahlah! Aku mau tidur." Katanya sambil menguap. Shikamaru yang tidak sengaja membanting pintu telah membuat Hinata kaget.

'Apa-apaan om itu. Kasar sekali.' Hinata mengembungkan pipinya –kesal.

Sementara Shikamaru yang sudah berada didalam, melihat kotak makanan yang dipegangnya dan menaruhnya dimeja makan.

'Gadis yang baik dan ini... sungguh merepotkan.' Shikamaru hanya tersenyum malas.

.

.

.

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**NOTE** : Akhirnya terwujud juga. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama kepingin buat pair ini. Boleh kuakui kalau ini crack pair dan pasangan ini tak akan terjadi di Naruto buatannya Masashi kishimoto. Aku hanya Author yang hobby membaca serta berimajinasi. Dan daripada membuang imajinasi lebih baik merealisasikannya bukan?! Aku hanya penyuka Hinata centric, jadi aku sieh gak masalah Hinata mau dipasangi siapa aja? Yang penting Hinata bahagia itu juga udah cukup. Yupz, bagi yang kurang berkenan aku mohon maaf, ya aku sieh terserah kalian. Selera orangkan beda-beda.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**TrOuBlEsOmE nEIgHbOrS IS MINE**

**PAIR : SHIKAHINA **

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP and ROMANCE mungkin agak sedikit HURT/COMFORT.**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU/ OOC/ CRACKPAIR/ TYPOS/ ISI CERITA GAJE/ JUDUL PASARAN DLL.**

.

.

**NARA SHIKAMARU : 25 TAHUN**

**HYUUGA HINATA : 18 TAHUN**

**AKIMICHI CHOUJI : 25 TAHUN**

.

.

**SUMARY** : Sudah setahun aku menduda, bagiku tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Temari dihatiku. Biarpun almarhum itu cerewet tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa mengandung anakku tapi kami tetap hidup bahagia. Aku tak akan mudah melupakannya sepanjang hidup dan aku yakin cintaku tak akan pernah pudar, Hingga akhirnya ada tetangga baru yang mampu mengusik hidupku serta yang membuatku tambah risih adalah dia juga mengusik hatiku. Sungguh merepotkan!

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Sebagai penulis novel misteri yang terkenal di Jepang, Shikamaru lebih memilih menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dari para fansnya dan memiliki nama samarannya bisa dibilang cukup aneh bagi sebagian orang yaitu 'Gaze at Clouds'. Dia lebih memilih mengetik novelnya dimalam hari daripada disiang hari supaya dia bisa mendapat feel yang lebih bagus. Dengan otak jeniusnya dia mampu mengembangkan ceritanya dalam semalam. Dan dia orang yang termasuk mampu menyelesaikan novelnya sebelum tanggal deadline.

Kebiasaan kecil Shikamaru disore hari sebelum dia memulai aksinya adalah memandang awan ditepi sungai atau merokok didepan balkon kecil apartemennya sambil memandang awan –tentunya. Memandang awan, mungkin hobby yang aneh bagi orang-orang tapi tidak untuk Shikamaru. Ada sesuatu perasaan nyaman serta damai setiap kali memandanginya. Memandang awan baginya adalah sarana melarikan diri sejenak dari segala hal yang merepotkan.

Mungkin tidak untuk sore ini, setelah dia mendengar suara pekikan lalu dia langsung menemui sumber suara itu berasal dan pemilik suara itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata –tetangga barunya tadi pagi.

"Hei, Nona anda tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru mengetuk-mengetuk pintu apartemen Hinata dengan tenang.

"Hai, Daijoubu! Cuman… bisakah tuan membantuku? Pintunya tidak dikunci"

Ketika Shikamaru masuk matanya disuguhi pemandangan yang menggoda dengan Hinata sedang berdiri diatas kursi yang hanya memakai selembar handuk serta rambutnya yang dibalut handuk karena terlihat basah. Hinata yang menyadari tatapan Shikamaru mengarah padanya tak elak membuatnya merah padam.

"A-Ano…. I-itu k-k-k-keco..a." gagapnya sambil menahan malu dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk kebawah –kearah kecoa itu.

Shikamaru pun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Hinata dan mengangguk. Dia langsung mengambil sapu yang tak jauh dari belakang pintu dan segera memukul kecoa itu. Dia mencoba memukul sekali tapi lolos, yang kedua masih saja lolos hingga lima kali Shikamaru hanya memutari meja untuk memukul kecoa tersebut tapi masih saja lolos. Dia mengeram kesal.

Hinata yang sejak tadi melihat Shikamaru gagal memukul seekor kecoa membuatnya jengah. Sebenarnya dia sedikit khawatir juga karena dia merasakan firasat buruk. Dia takut kalau Kecoa itu terbang menuju kearahnya dan ternyata itupun terjadi padanya.

Kecoa itu mendarat tepat didepan dada Hinata yang dibalut handuk….

Hal itu membuat Hinata tak elak lagi untuk berteriak kencang. Dia mencoba mengusir kecoa yang telah mengerayang diluar tubuhnya dengan cara melompat diatas kursi.

"Hei, nona tenanglah! Aku akan mengambil kecoanya." Hinata mengangguk setuju dan wajahnya juga terlihat pucat.

Sewaktu Shikamaru mencoba mengambil kecoa –yang kini berada didepan perut Hinata- Kecoa itu malah terbang kewajah Shikamaru, yang mampu membuatnya tersentak dan langsung memukul wajah sendiri. Dan tanpa sengaja Shikamaru telah menyikut kursi yang masih ada Hinata diatasnya hingga jatuh kedepannya.

**BRUUKKK!**

Kini tubuh Hinata berada diatas tubuh Shikamaru. Hinata yang tak mampu menopang badannya hanya bisa mematung karena dia merasa ada sesuatu yang memegang dadanya. Shikamaru yang kepalanya terbentur lantai juga tak mampu untuk segera bangkit, lagipula orang yang menindih tubuhnya dikategori memiliki badan yang berat.

Eits, dia memegang sesuatu yang asing dan mencoba meremasnya

**BESAR….. KENYAL….. DAN… LEMBUT**. Jangan-jangan?

Kini Shikamaru menatap arah pegangannya dan Hinata pun melihat arah sesuatu yang memegang dadanya. Lalu kini mereka saling bertatapan, terus mereka kembali kearah pandangannya semula. Mereka bertatapan kembali tapi karena otak mereka belum merespon kali ini Shikamaru mencoba meremasnya, hinata mendesah. Meremas. Mendesah. Mereka melakukan itu sebanyak tiga kali dan hingga yang keempat kali otak mereka baru mulai merespon –tapi belum sepenuhnya.

"Besar." Katanya yang tanpa sadar keluar dari mulutnya –sambil meremas.

"…." Mata Hinata berkedap-kedip merespon kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Kenyal." Katanya dengan enteng –seolah tak punya dosa- yang masih meremas.

"… eep!" Sentaknya dengan semburat merah dipipinya karena Shikamaru meremasnya dengan sedikit bertenaga.

"Dan juga lembut. L-lembut?" Mata Shikamaru terbelalak menyadari sesuatu yang sedang diremasnya.

"…." Mata Hinata pun juga terbelalak merespon kata-kata Shikamaru.

Hal itu tak elak membuat wajah Hinata menjadi merah padam. Mata Shikamaru berkedip berkali-kali dan Hinata menatap horror kearah dirinya. Otak jenius Shikamaru berbunyi menandakan alarm berbahaya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Su-Sumima-" Gagapnya.

Shikamaru yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sayang seribu kali sayang harus menerima tangan Hinata sudah mendarat terlebih dahulu di pipinya.

**PLAKKKK!**

"M-M-Me… suuuuummmmm!" Teriaknya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah, karena masih terkejut Hinata dengan segera berlari kearah kamarnya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang juga terkejut.

Shikamaru –yang masih mematung didapur- memegang pipinya yang kini memerah karena bekas tamparan.

"Sial!" umpatnya,

"Merepotkan!" umpatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Akamichi Chouji –sahabatnya dari kecil sekaligus managernya- datang menemui sahabatnya malam itu. Alisnya berkerut tatkala dia melihat Shikamaru mengompres pipinya yang memerah dengan wajah bosannya.

"Hei, kawan apa yang terjadi?" Shikamaru menghela nafas, dia tahu kalau Chouji tak akan diam saja.

"Merepotkan." Chouji bisa melihat semburat merah yang lain muncul dipipinya.

Akhirnya Shikamaru menceritakan semuanya kepada Chouji kecuali aksi meremasnya, dia memotong bagian itu. Mendengar cerita dari awal sampai akhir membuat Chouji tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hah, sungguh merepotkan!" Shikamaru mendelik saat Chouji tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya."Tertawalah seterusnya sampai kau sakit perut!"

"Oke, oke. Sorry kawan. Kurasa wanita itu sudah menganggapmu mesum"

"Tidak diragukan lagi dan… itu sangat merepotkan," Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Rasanya aku ingin merokok." Shikamaru sambil mengambil sepuntung rokok dan menyelipkannya disela-sela bibirnya.

Kebiasan lain Shikamaru kalau sedang jenuh. Chouji hanya tersenyum simpul mengingat kebiasaan lama Shikamaru yang muncul lagi setelah almarhum istrinya meninggal.

"Shikamaru, sesudah novel ini rampung. Untuk karya barumu kedepan nanti, bisakah kau membuat genre yang sedikit berbeda?"

"Seperti?" alis Shikamaru mengernyit sambil menyulutkan rokoknya, dia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Romance." Tegasnnya.

Shikamaru terbatuk-batuk kaget karena memakan asap rokoknya sendiri, dia sebenarnya cukup terkejut.

"Ini permintaan para fansmu dan yang harus kau ketahui ini permintaan khusus dari anak presidir, dia kan fansmu juga." Chouji memutar bola matanya –bosan- dan Shikamaru mendengus mendengarnya.

Huh, Anak presidir!

"Fans apanya?!" Shikamaru menggerutu, "Merepotkan."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai permintaan para review aku akan terus melanjutkan fic ini. Memang sieh pair ShikaHina terbilang sangat-sangatlah jarang. Pair ShikaHina yang kubaca selama ini kebanyakan versi canon-nya. Begitu membacanya aku langsung suka, begini-gini Shikamaru adalah chara Naruto yang terfavoritku diurutan ketiga setelah Hinata dan Itachi. Ya sudah segini aja dulu curcolnya dan aku harap chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian.

.

**Oh, Jangan lupa review lagi ya!**

**Salam manis ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to : ichirukilover, kirei- neko, Aiwha, livylaval dan keiko-buu89.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**TrOuBlEsOmE nEIgHbOrS IS MINE**

**PAIR : SHIKAHINA **

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP and ROMANCE**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU/ OOC/ CRACKPAIR/ TYPOS/ ISI CERITA GAJE/ JUDUL PASARAN DLL.**

.

.

**NARA SHIKAMARU : 25 TAHUN**

**HYUUGA HINATA : 18 TAHUN**

**AKIMICHI CHOUJI : 25 TAHUN**

**YAMANAKA INO : 24 TAHUN**

.

.

**SUMARY** : Sudah setahun aku menduda, bagiku tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Temari dihatiku. Biarpun almarhum itu cerewet tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa mengandung anakku tapi kami tetap hidup bahagia. Aku tak akan mudah melupakannya sepanjang hidup dan aku yakin cintaku tak akan pernah pudar, Hingga akhirnya ada tetangga baru yang mampu mengusik hidupku serta yang membuatku tambah risih adalah dia juga mengusik hatiku. Sungguh merepotkan!

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Bagaimana huh? dia menerimanya?" Wanita itu tampak penasaran saat Chouji datang kekantornya.

"Entahlah, kau saja sendiri yang bilang!" Chouji menngerungut kesal pada wanita di depannya.

"Haaah, kau ini kan managernya?! Masa begitu doang gak bisa. Baiklah aku akan kesana tapi besok sore saja." Wanita tampak pasrah.

Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah mengurusinya sendiri karena dia tahu kalau Shikamaru tidak dapat menolak permintaan yang bagi Shikamaru itu adalah tantangan beratnya. Tapi yang jadi masalah terkadang mereka suka adu mulut dan hal itu membuat dirinya sulit menghadapi otak IQ 200 Shikamaru yang ternyata jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

.

.

.

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

"Ya tunggu sebentar." Shikamaru dengan malas –seperti biasanya- membuka pintu.

Sekarang Shikamaru memandang malas kepada tamu didepannya, apalagi mengingat kemarin dia agak illfeel juga. Sebenarnya Shikamaru bukanlah orang yang pendendam cuma dia tidak mau lagi melibatkan dengan hal yang merepotkan dirinya lagi gara-gara dekat dengan wanita.

"Ada apa?" berkata dengan malasnya.

"A-Ano… s-soal kejadian kemarin aku ingin m-minta maaf dan…" Hinata tampak gugup dan Shikamaru bisa melihat ada raut penyesalan diwajahnya."S-Sebagai tanda terima kasih maukah t-tuan m-minum teh bersamaku?" Hinata sambil malu-malu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan ada semburat merah dipipinya.

Gadis bertipe pemalu, pikir Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana ya?" Shikamaru memalingkan mukanya, "Aku sangat sibuk saat ini." Dia memasuki kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan kembali menatapnya.

Sebetulnya dia tidak benar-benar sibuk, dia cuma ingin mengetahui reaksi gadis didepannya ini.

"B-Benarkah?" Hinata tampak murung –sebentar- tapi yang perlu di ingat dia itu gadis yang tak pernah menyerah,

"T-Tapi ini hanya sebentar saja, lagipula ini sebagai permintaan maaf juga dan kalau aku tidak melakukannya… aku akan bersalah sepanjang hidup, jadi… " Hinata menanggalkan kalimatnya setelah penjelasan panjangnya,

Dia langsung memasang mode merayu dengan menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, pipi yang bersemu merah serta kedua mata yang memelas bagaikan anak kucing yang minta dielus dan berkata "Kumohon…"

GLEKK. Shikamaru menelan ludahnya sendiri dan dia merasa pipnya memanas, dia tidak menyangka kalau reaksinya akan menjadi seperti ini.

I-Imut batin Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru mendengus, "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Lalu dia menghela napas –pasrah- serta menggidikan bahunya.

Lagipula dia sedang mencoba menahan hormon pria dewasanya untuk tidak menyerang Hinata. Hinata tersenyum penuh karena dia yakin gaya merayunya cukup ampuh untuk om-om mesum seperti Shikamaru, selain itu hal ini cukup ampuh juga bagi kakaknya –Hyuuga Neji- yang memiliki sifat keras dan tegas.

Dan Hinata pun mengajak Shikamaru minum teh di apartemennya. Shikamaru pun dapat menilai bahwa Hinata adalah seorang yang rajin dan cinta kebersihan. Dia juga menilai Hinata selain gadis pemalu, dia ternyata gadis yang menyenangkan –tapi tidak berisik- begitu mereka mengobrol dan dia ternyata bisa bermain shogi.

Dia juga pandai memasak serta membuat kue, buktinya saat Hinata menyatakan kalau makanan pemberiannya kemarin adalah buatannya sendiri dan itu cukup enak –bagi Shikamaru- serta cemilan buatannya yang disajikan pada acara minum teh juga enak.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu-malu saat Shikamaru menyuarakan pendapatnya "Kelak kau pasti akan jadi istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

"T-erima kasih Tuan," Kali ini ada semburat merah dipipinya serta dia lagi-lagi memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Shikamaru tersenyum ketika mendengar tanggapan Hinata tentang hobbynya, yang terdengar aneh bagi orang-orang. Dia berkata "Wah itu sungguh unik!"

"Dan jarang-jarang ada orang yang punya hobby seperti itu, memandang awan adalah hal yang menarik."

Dia sungguh berbeda pikir Shikamaru. Walaupun mungkin sedikit polos dan Jujur.

.

.

Tanpa terasa mereka mengobrol banyak hal, biarpun usia mereka terpaut jauh tapi arah pembicaraan mereka sama. Shikamaru berpikir Hinata tidak seperti gadis remaja lainnya yang -mungkin sekarang lagi- hobby-hobbynya membicarakan serta menyamai gaya bintang idola mereka ataupun sampai-sampai punya fansclub tersendiri.

Hinata adalah gadis remaja yang berpikir dewasa.

.

.

**DOKK! DOKKK! DOKKKK!**

Baru saja Shikamaru mau keluar pintu, dia mendengar ada yang mengedor-ngedor pintu apartemennya dengan keras.

"Shikamaru, aku tahu kalau kau didalam. Cepat buka pintunya!" Teriaknya

'Sial itu Ino!' Batin Shikamaru.

"Ada apa tuan? Sepertinya tuan kedatangan tamu," Tanya Hinata, dia terheran dengan Shikamaru karena dia masih mematung didepan pintu sambil memegang pintu padahal dia sedang kedatangan tamu.

Ssssstttt! Peringatannya dengan menaruhkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya. Hinata menganngguk.

"Bisakah kau menolongku?" lirihnya. Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Tolong kau bilang sama wanita yang berada diluar, bilang aku gak ada ya." Perintahnya dengan suara yang lirih.

"T-tapi tuan b-bohong itu tidak baik." Hinata meremas bajunya.

Hinata kan anak baik, lagipula kata mamah bohong itu dibenci oleh tuhan.

"Aish, kau ini!" Shikamaru mendengus kesal, "Aku yang tanggung dosanya!"

Memang dosa diri sendiri bisa ditanggung oleh orang lain apa?! cibir Hinata dalam hati.

Dengan hati yang setengah-setengah, Hinata pergi menemui Ino.

"Ehem… Maaf permisi nona sepertinya tuan Nara sedang tidak ada didalam,"

Didalam apartemen dia maksudnya batin Hinata menginterupsi. Oh Kami-Sama, maafkan aku!, Hinata memanjat do'a dalam Hati.

Ino memincingkan matanya, dia melihat Hinata dari atas hingga bawah. Dia mencoba memperhatikan dan menilai penampilan Hinata. Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Ino membuatnya merasa gugup, dia takut ketahuan bohong.

"Wah, Imutnyaaa…!" pekik Ino sambil memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata terkejut.

Imut katanya? Pikir Hinata. Akhirnya Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan matanya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dengan riang.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." Jawabnya gugup.

"Oh, Hyuuga Hinata ya. Kenalkan aku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal!" Katanya sambil mengerlingkan mata. "Hinata-chan, panggil aku Ino-chan ya. Ok?"

"Hai, Ino-chan. Salam kenal juga," Hinata menunduk salam dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Wah, Hina-chan benar-benar imut deh," Ino kembali memeluk Hinata. Dan Hinata hanya tersipu malu bila dipuji seperti itu.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi mendengar hanya memutar matanya –bosan- karena menurutnya reaksi Ino ketika mengutarakan penampilan Hinata itu terlalu berlebihan. Hinata memang imut kok!.

Eh, tunggu. Imut? Apa yang kupikirkan? Batin Shikamaru terheran.

"Hina-chan, tadi kau bilang Shikamaru tidak ada didalam ya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk cepat, tegang yang sedari tadi dia rasakan kini kembali lagi.

Sejurus itu Ino mengeluarkan Handphone dari tasnya dan menghubungi Shikamaru. Ino menempelkan telinganya didaun pintu dan dia dapat mendengar Handphone Shikamaru berdering, Dia mencoba memastikan hingga terakhir kali yang terdengar adalah suara operator.

'Syukurlah aku tidak membawa handphone.' Batin Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya dia tidak membawa handphone. Huh, dasar pemalas!" Gerutunya. Kening Shikamaru mengkedut ketika mendengar ejekan Ino.

"Baiklah Hina-chan, kalau tuan pemalas em.. Shikamaru maksudku," Ino mengipas tangannya malas, "Jika dia pulang, bilang padanya kalau aku mencarinya ya, Ok?!"

"Hai, OK!"

"Kalau begitu sudah ya, bye-bye." Ino melenggang sambil mengayunkan sebelah tangannya.

"Bye-bye." Balas Hinata serupa.

Hinata masih terus memandang sosok punggung Ino yang melenggang pergi, hingga dia berbelok menuju lift dan menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

"Dia Cantik sekali." Lirih Hinata.

"Hati-hati, dia itu wanita yang sangat merepotkan!" Shikamaru yang sudah berdiri disamping Hinata dengan bosan memandang arah Ino pergi.

"Merepotkan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dan menaruh telunjuknya didepan dagunya –terheran- lalu dia memandang wajah bosannya Shikamaru. "Menurutku dia baik."

"Jangan lihat orang dari tampangnya saja," Hinata memiringkan kepalanya lagi –bingung- dan Shikamaru hanya menghela napas melihatnya.

"Dia itu mengerikan, Jika suatu hari kau berurusan dengannya itu sudah pasti sangat merepotkan." Katanya dengan nada yang tidak enak didengar.

Hinata hanya berdiam diri mendengarnya, sungguh dia tak mengerti dengan pikiran tetangga barunya itu. Mungkin baru kenal jadi dia belum bisa memahami orang itu, pikir Hinata.

"Arigatou atas jamuannya." Kata Shikamaru yang membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Hai, doushite. Harusnya saya yang berterima kasih, tuan Nara." Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Shikamaru."

"Ya?"

"Panggil saja Shikamaru, bukankah kita sudah tetanggaan lagipula bukankah kita sudah berkenalan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Maka dari itu panggil aku Shikamaru, aku lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu. Ok?!"

"Hai, Shikamaru-san." Hinata menunduk sembari tersenyum manis.

"Shikamaru!" tegasnya, "Tidak usah pakai embel-embel, itu terlalu merepotkan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hai, Shikamaru. Kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata saja!" Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan Hinata memberi senyuman manis terbaiknya.

Melihat hal itu Shikamaru pun ikut tersenyum. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa aneh ketika Hinata memanggil nama kecilnya. Rasanya sangat berbeda, mungkin perasaan ini pernah dia rasakan dimasa lalunya. Tapi dia kurang yakin, mungkin perasaan ini juga untuk pertama kalinya dia rasakan. Karena Shikamaru orang yang malas mengurusi hal yang merepotkan, dia lebih memilih tidak memperdulikannya daripada nanti dia sakit kepala.

"Shikamaru soal kemarin…. Sumimasen," Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, kalau dipikirkan kita sama-sama tidak beruntung? Jadi kau tak perlu risau."

Hinata tertegun, dia tak menyangka mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari Shikamaru dan selanjutnya Hinata tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Dia orang yang sungguh baik, pikir Hinata.

"Kalau begitu sudah ya." Belum sempat Shikamaru masuk, dia merasa ada yang menarik baju bagian bawah belakangnya lalu dia menengok kebelakang dan langsung memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Tuan lain kali anda maukan minum teh lagi bersamaku?" Hinata memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Dengan senang hati." Shikamaru tersenyum sembari melenggang menutup pintu.

Hinata mendapat jawaban seperti itu membuat dirinya tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga. Hinata memegang dadanya, menarik napas lalu membuangnya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia mencoba menghitung detak jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan juga mencoba mengontrol aliran darah yang berdesir naik ke pipinya. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan melihat langit yang sudah mulai senja.

"Sungguh indah," guraunya

"Ternyata memandang awan itu memang menarik." Guraunya lagi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**TBC**

**Please review again...**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE : Oke kali ini apa sudah panjang, sebenarnya aku bisa buat yang lebih panjang lagi tapi bila aku pikir-pikir ceritanya malah tambah garing dan ngebosenin, kalau kalian bosen gak ada yang mau review donks. Untuk chapter kali ini semoga kalian puas ea...**

**.**

**Special thanks to : kirei- neko** ( Chapter ini sudah agak panjang belum? Yaah kalau kupikir juga begitu, aku sengaja bikin Shikamaru disini selalu kerepotan dan agak sedikit sial seperti sebelumnya, jadi harap maklum ea? ),** Aira uchiha **( OK! Deh dan kelanjutan cerita berdasarkan tingkat para readers yang bersedia review dan terima kasih karena sudah menyukai ficku yang abal ini),** Guest **( Terima kasih banyak ya ini aku sudah update, semoga kau suka? ),** livylaval **( Hehehe... ketahuan mesum nih, tapi chapter ini sudah panjang lum? ),** W. Enchanted **(OK! Aku udah update ).


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**TrOuBlEsOmE nEIgHbOrS IS MINE**

**PAIR : SHIKAHINA **

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP and ROMANCE**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU/ OOC/ CRACKPAIR/ TYPOS/ ISI CERITA GAJE/ JUDUL PASARAN DLL.**

.

.

**NARA SHIKAMARU : 25 TAHUN**

**HYUUGA HINATA : 18 TAHUN**

.

.

**SUMARY** : Sudah setahun aku menduda, bagiku tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Temari dihatiku. Biarpun almarhum itu cerewet tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa mengandung anakku tapi kami tetap hidup bahagia. Aku tak akan mudah melupakannya sepanjang hidup dan aku yakin cintaku tak akan pernah pudar, Hingga akhirnya ada tetangga baru yang mampu mengusik hidupku serta yang membuatku tambah risih adalah dia juga mengusik hatiku. Sungguh merepotkan!

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa ditengah hujan, dia mengerutuki dirinya karena lupa membawa payung padahal tadi pagi dia sudah menonton ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa siang ini akan mengalami hujan lebat. Hujan turun begitu saja saat Hinata pulang menuju apartemen kecilnya. Dia tidak peduli bajunya akan basah kuyup tapi yang dia pedulikan yaitu buku-bukunya, karena takut basah maka dia memeluk tasnya erat-erat.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai juga di apartemennya, ketika didepan pintu dia mencoba merogokohkan kuncinya yang dia saku celana. Matanya terbelalak seketika, dia menyadari ternyata kuncinya tidak ada di dalam saku celananya.

"Hah?! Dimana kuncinya?" paniknya.

Dia mencoba lagi memeriksanya di dalam tasnya, dia tumpahkan semua isi tas itu kelantai. Dia terus mencari dan mencari hingga akhirnya dia menyerah. Kemudian dia berpikir menghubungi untuk teman-teman kampusnya, siapa tahu ada yang melihatnya? Batin Hinata.

'Maaf pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini.' Apa?! Batin Hinata menjerit.

Kemudian dia langsung memeriksa pulsanya dan ternyata benar-benar habis total, tak tersisa. Dia meringis dalam hati, dia mencoba memikirkan cara lain. Mungkin meminta bantuan pada tetanganya.

Bangun kesiangan adalah awal dari semua kelupaannya, karena kesiangan dia harus terburu-buru hingga dia akhirnya melupakan segalanya, mulai dari payung hingga dompet, yang pada akhirnya dia tak bisa makan siang itu juga karena dia sedang membantu dosennya di perpustakaan.

Hinata mencoba menekan semua bel tetangganya, tak ada satupun yang keluar. Apa semua orang pada pergi? Batin Hinata benar-benar mau berputus asa.

Dan bel pintu terakhir yang belum di tekan adalah tetangganya, Shikamaru. Dia sungguh berharap kalau Shikamaru ada didalam, ketika dia menekan belnya sekali tidak ada respon hingga dia menekannya beberapa kali tetap saja tidak ada respon.

Kali ini dia benar-benar frustasi. Dia jatuhnya badannya yang sudah lemas, berjongkok memeluk erat kakinya serta menyenderkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengurangi rasa kedinginannya. Kepalanya perlahan mulai sakit serta dia merasa hidungnya mulai tersumbat ketika dia bersin tadi.

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?" ratapnya

"Jangan suka mengeluh, itu tidak baik." Katanya tiba-tiba dengan wajah bosan. Padahal dia sendiri juga suka begitu –malah sering.

Shikamaru yang tanpa Hinata sadari ternyata sudah berdiri didepannya, ditangan kirinya dia memegang payung basah yang tertutup dan tangan kanannya dia sedang menyulutkan rokoknya. Saat ini dimatanya Shikamaru bagaikan malaikat penyelamat yang turun kebumi dan dengan segera Hinata beranjak dari duduknya.

Shikamaru tengah mempelajari kondisi Hinata, ketika melihat betapa basahnya Hinata serta buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai dan dalam kondisi seperti itu dia masih diluar, Shikamaru menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata tidak dapat menemukan kuncinya.

'Dia bisa masuk angin kalau terus berada diluar,' Batin Shikamaru. 'Merepotkan.'

"Masuklah!" perintahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Tsunade-san sedang tidak ada dirumah saat ini sampai besok. Aku baru dari sana kok"

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak, padahal Hinata belum berkata apa-apa tapi Shikamaru sudah mampu membaca pikirannya.

Rencananya sih Hinata ingin meminjam payung untuk meminjam kunci cadangan dirumah Tsunade –pemilik apartemen- ataupun pakaian karena saat ini dia benar-benar kedinginan, tapi mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru tadi, dia tanpa perlu penjelasan, Hinata pun dapat mengerti kalau Shikamaru telah mengetahui kondisinya serta apa saja yang dia dibutuhkan olehnya sekarang.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata masuk ke apartemen Shikamaru, untuk seorang yang pemalas seperti Shikamaru ternyata ruangannya begitu bersih dan rapi, soalnya dia jarang-jarang melihat ruangan laki-laki yang bersih. Hinata bergidik mengingat kamar asrama teman –laki-laki- kampusnya sewaktu mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama.

"Nih pakai handuk ini dan ini pakaian gantinya, lalu pakaian basahmu bisa kau keringkan sendiri dan mesin cuci didalam kamar mandi." Suruhnya. Hinata langsung melenggang ke kamar mandi dan mengeringkan baju basahnya.

Shikamaru memberi selembar handuk, kaos hitam kebesaran miliknya dan celana pendek warna krem 15 cm diatas lutut.

'Apa ini kolor?' batin Hinata saat memakainya. Mukanya memerah ketika menyadari dia tengah memakai pakaian milik Shikamaru, ini baru pertama kali baginya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi yang sedikit canggung sambil meremas celananya dan Hinata Cuma mengangguk.

"Maaf celana panjangnya sedang dilaundry semua, jadi sekarang Cuma ada kolor saja." Shikamaru langsung menjawab pikiran Hinata lagi tanpa perlu berkata.

'Tuh kan kolor! Dia tidak malu miliknya dipakai olehku!' Hinata bergidik. Tapi setelah itu dia dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi Shikamaru.

"Atau kau mau tukaran denganku?" candanya sambil menyeringai. Muka Hinata memerah, menyadari Shikamaru juga memakai celana pendek tapi sedikit panjang dari celana yang dipakainya.

"I-Iie, A-arigatou."

.

.

"Minumlah ini selagi hangat!" Shikamuru menyodorkan gelasnya.

"Apa ini?" Hinata dapat mencium aroma jeruk diminumannya. "Ini.."

"Teh lemon, untuk sementara mampu mencegah demammu." Tegasnya

"Arigatou Shikamaru."

"Doushite."

Kini mereka duduk bersama disofa, hanya suara deras hujan menemani kesunyian mereka.

"Wanita itu siapa?" Kata Hinata yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan ketika dia menunjuk figura foto yang tergantung dekat jam dinding didepan mereka.

"Istriku" Entah kenapa ketika mendengarnya Hinata merasa tercekat.

Kenapa aku? Batin Hinata terheran.

"Terus dimana dia sekarang?" suaranya agak beda kali ini, terdengar hambar di telinga Shikamaru.

"Dia sudah pergi mendahuluiku." Kini giliran suara Shikamaru yang terdengar hambar. Hinata sedikit tertegun mendengarnya.

'Ternyata dia sudah meninggal' batin Hinata menyesal menanyakannya.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu." Hinata meremas tangannya.

"It's ok Hinata, don't worry."

Hinata melihat Shikamaru yang tersenyum malas, kemudian mereka terdiam lagi hingga beberapa menit Hinata memecah keheningannya lagi "Dia sungguh cantik…. Pasti tuan sampai saat ini masih mencintai almarhum?"

"Tentu! Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa melupakannya dan itu…" Shikamaru menjedanya dan tersenyum miris, "Sungguh merepotkan."

Hati Hinata tiba-tiba merasa sakit mendengarnya dan wajahnya agak sedikit murung. Shikamaru yang menyadari ekspresi Hinata yang berubah hanya bisa diam. Dia tahu kalau Hinata lagi murung, tapi karena apa?

Apa karena dia pernah punya istri? Atau karena dia masih mencintai almarhum istrinya sampai sekarang? Atau mungkin ada sesuatu lainnya?

'Hahhh…. Wanita sungguh merepotkan' keluhnya dalam hati.

Entah mengapa setiap dekat gadis ini dia tiba-tiba merasa menjadi orang bodoh? Dan bukan Shikamaru yang jenius seperti biasanya?

Sungguh aneh…

.

.

Hujan terus menguyur hingga malam, tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam tujuh malam. Kini mereka tengah memasak makan malam bersama. Hinata bisa melihat betapa terampilnya Shikamaru dalam hal memotong bahan-bahannya, seperti koki saja batin Hinata terkagum.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya membantu memasukkan bumbunya, hingga akhirnya masakanpun telah siap dihidangkan.

Ketika Hinata hendak mengangkat mangkuk yang berisi sup, dia berbalik tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Shikamaru yang berada disebelahnya, Shikamaru tersentak dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol tangan Hinata sehingga sup yang masih panas itu tumpah ke pakaian Shikamaru.

"PANAS! PANAS!" Hinata panik dan Shikamaru tersentak kaget langsung membuka bajunya.

Dengan sigap Hinata meraih lap yang dia basahi, menarik Shikamaru duduk disofa. Dia mengelapnya di bagian yang kena tumpahan –tepatnya- diselangkangan dada telanjang Shikamaru yang mulai memerah, sesekali pula dia meniup dan mengelapnya lagi.

Shikamaru merasa geli ketika Hinata meniup selangkangan dadanya. Dia menyadari kalau saat ini dia begitu dekat dengan gadis itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar?

'Merepotkan' batin Shikamaru.

Hinata pun juga baru menyadari saat ini dia tengah melihat dada telanjang Shikamaru, hal itu membuatnya tertunduk malu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti meniupnya.

Shikamaru mengetahui saat ini Hinata tertunduk malu melihatnya yang setengah telanjang, padahal dia pernah melihatnya hanya memakai handuk dan dia lebih terbuka darinya saat ini, kenapa mesti malu? Pikirnya.

"Merepotkan."

"A-apa kau punya salap?" yang masih tertunduk malu.

"Tidak." Tegasnya.

"A-aku punya tapi di apartemenku." Hinata sejenak menarik napas dan menghembusnya kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya biarpun dia agak sedikit canggung "B-baiklah akan k-kut-tiup lagi."

Hinata kembali meniup bekas luka yang kini tampak lebih memerah, sesekali dia menyentuh luka itu yang membuat Shikamaru mendesah pelan. Sejujur Shikamaru sejak awal mencoba tetap mengontrol hormonnya tapi untuk kali ini dia sudah tidak tahan. Disentuh seperti itu membuatnya merasa –em-terangsang –mungkin, jadi Shikamaru lebih baik menghentikan aksi Hinata dengan memegang tangannya yang membuat Hinata memperlihatkan wajah lugunya.

"Hinata cukup, Terima kasih." Shikamaru mengalihkan wajahnya.

"…"

"Aku ingin memakai baju, udaranya mulai dingin." Shikamaru beranjak dari sofa dan meninggalkan Hinata yang termenung.

"…"

"Kau siapkan makan malam saja dulu." Teriaknya dari kamar.

Mendengar teriakan Shikamaru dia langsung menuju dapur, membersihkan sup yang tertumpah dan mempersiapkan makan malam.

'Aku seperti istrinya saja!' pikir Hinata.

'Eh, istri? Apa yang kupikirkan? Itu tidak mungkin!' Hinata menepuk kedua pipinya yang memanas.

.

.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang, tak ada obrolan diantara mereka. Setelah selesai mereka bersama-sama membereskannya dan sampai mencuci piring pun mereka bersama-sama.

'Seperti suami istri saja.' Pikir mereka lalu mengelengkan kepala.

Setelah semuanya hampir selesai tiba-tiba saja lampu menjadi padam, Shikamaru meninggalkan Hinata didapur untuk mengambil lilin. Hinata memang tidak takut gelap, tapi yang dia takutkan adalah suara petir dan kilat yang tiba-tiba menyambar ditengah-tengah hujan. Dia memekik dan langsung mengumpat didalam kolong meja.

Shikamaru yang sedang mencari lilin sontak sedikit terkejut mendengar pekikan Hinata, karena khawatir dia langsung menghampiri Hinata didapur. Begitu didapur dia melihat kesekeliling, hinata tidak ada.

"Hinata kamu dimana?" panggilnya, tidak ada jawaban.

"Ouch…" Hinata mengaduh kesakitan, kepalanya terbentur meja saat dia hendak keluar.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru berjongkok menengok kearah kolong meja setelah dia mengdengar suara Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata hanya diam membeku ketika Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya dan membantunya keluar dari meja. Kilat dan petir tiba-tiba lagi menyambar namun kali ini suara petir lebih keras dan ini membuat mereka terkejut.

Hinata memeluk pinggang Shikamaru dengan sangat erat.

"Hinata kau takut petir?" tanyanya dan Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

Shikamaru mengelus rambut indigo Hinata untuk menenangkannya, "Aku ada disini, tenanglah."

"Uhumm…" Hinata mengangguk lagi.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan dia bisa melihat Hinata menunduk gemetaran.

"Ok, bagaimana kalau kita tidur?" Hinata hanya mengangguk lagi dan Shikamaru mengandeng Hinata kekamarnya.

Dia mengelarkan sebuah futon untuk Hinata, ketika Hinata bertanya kenapa hanya ada satu futon tapi lagi-lagi Shikamaru berkata lebih dulu "Aku akan tidur disofa."

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, saat ini Hinata masih takut karena petir dan kilat masih tak henti-hentinya menyambar. Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Merepotkan.'

Tanpa Hinata sadari, Shikamaru mengelarkan lagi futonnya sebelah sisi kanan Hinata. Shikamaru hanya Khawatir melihat Hinata yang ketakutan, makanya –biarpun itu merepotkan- dia tetap saja melakukannya.

"Oyasumi Hinata." katanya sambil menguap.

Hinata dengan cepat membuka selimutnya ketika mendengar suara Shikamaru, dia menengok ke sumber suara yang ternyata sudah berbaring membelakanginya. Melihat hal itu sudut bibir Hinata terangkat.

"Oyasumi Shikamaru." Katanya dengan lembut.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Note : **Tak kusangka chapter 4 ini lebih panjang, tadinya aku mau update sekitar 2-3 minggu lagi karena otakku lagi buntu banget. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga, aku juga tidak tahu apa ini akan memuaskan kalian. Soalnya aku sedang tidak mood saat ini. Yah mudah-mudahan kalian pada puas!

Hm… ada yang review kalau judulnya alay banget, kalau kupikir juga alay sieh. Ya, Mudah-mudahan isi cerita gak alay kok tapi abal. Hehehe XD

Dan Chapter kemarin yang ngereview agak ada sedikit peningkatan, aku bersyukur Alhamdulillah. Aku harap untuk chapter ini lebih banyak lagi yang mau review.

**Jadi Jangan lupa review lagi ya… salam manis ^_^**

**Special thanks to : The Brown Eyes ' 129, Guest 1, Guest 2, livylaval, Riz Riz 21 dan Guest 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**TrOuBlEsOmE nEIgHbOrS IS MINE**

**PAIR : SHIKAHINA **

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP and ROMANCE**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : AU/ OOC/ CRACKPAIR/ TYPOS/ ISI CERITA GAJE/ JUDUL ALAY SERTA PASARAN/ ALUR –MUNGKIN- SEDIKIT LAMBAT DLL.**

.

.

**NARA SHIKAMARU : 25 TAHUN**

**HYUUGA HINATA : 18 TAHUN**

.

.

**SUMARY** : Sudah setahun aku menduda, bagiku tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Temari dihatiku. Biarpun almarhum itu cerewet tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa mengandung anakku tapi kami tetap hidup bahagia. Aku tak akan mudah melupakannya sepanjang hidup dan aku yakin cintaku tak akan pernah pudar, Hingga akhirnya ada tetangga baru yang mampu mengusik hidupku serta yang membuatku tambah risih adalah dia juga mengusik hatiku. Sungguh merepotkan!

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Hinata menggeliat tidak nyaman manakala sinar matahari menembus masuk dari celah tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba mencari jam weker yang tak hent-hentinya berbunyi ketika menemukan dia sedikit memukulnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tersadar tapi masih malas membuka matanya.

"Humm... sepertinya sudah jam 7." Jawab Hinata yan masih enggan bangun.

"Ini hari minggu kan? Jadi kita tidur saja lagi. Lagipula Tsunade baliknya nanti siang, ok?" Shikamaru bisa merasakan anggukan kepala Hinata sebagai jawabannya didadanya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu!

Shikamaru merasa dadanya ditindih oleh sesuatu dan lengannya merasa berat serta sedikit keram tapi entah mengapa dia merasa hangat. Sedangkan Hinata merasa ada yang merengkuh bahunya sehingga membuatnya hangat tapi dia sontak membuka matanya demikian pula dengan Shikamaru, mereka bertatapan, kedua mata mereka berkedip lalu kemudian terbelalak melihat posisi mereka sekarang. Kini kepala Hinata berada diatas dadanya dan lengannya merengkuh bahu gadis itu. Hinata yang menyadari posisinya sontak membuatnya bangkit dan diikuti pula dengan Shikamaru.

Mereka membeku ditempat,

Hingga tiba-tiba Shikamaru berkata "Sudah kuduga cup D."

Hinata mengikuti arah tatapan Shikamaru dan ternyata saat ini dia tidak memakai apa-apa hanya bra yang menutup badannya yang membuatnya memekik kaget. Dengan cepat dia menutup badannya dengan selimut dan menatap horror Shikamaru.

"Hahhh merepotkan." Shikamaru membuang mukanya.

Hinata menengok kearah kirinya, matanya terbelalak begitu menyadari bahwa dia tidur diatas futonnya yang ditiduri Shikamaru sedangkan futonnya berada disisi kirinya masih rapih hanya selimutnya yang terbuka sedikit.

Apa aku yang pindah sendiri ? pikir Hinata terheran.

"Baiklah aku buat sarapan dulu." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba lalu ketika gadis itu melihat Shikamaru ternyata dia sudah berjalan menuju pintu.

"Cup D." katanya begitu dia keluar dari kamar sambil menutup mulutnya dan juga semburat merah dipipinya.

"So Sexy." Lirihnya sambil mengangkat sedikit ujung bibinya, "Merepotkan."

Sedangkan Hinata yang berada didalam kamar masih sedikit terkejut, lalu pikiran buruknya muncul. Gadis itu pergi melihat dirinya didalam cermin yang menempel pada lemari besar Shikamaru. Karena takut di apa-apain oleh Shikamaru dia mencoba melihat –apakah- ada bercak-bercak merah di sekitar tubuhnya dan dia menghela napasnya –bersyukur- ternyata tidak ada –masih putih bersih. Dan untungnya dia masih memakai celana kolornya.

Tapi tetap saja ini sangat memalukan baginya, tubuh putih mulus miliknya yang dia jaga untuk dilihat suami masa depannya ternyata sudah dilihat orang lain. Dia begitu kecewa pada dirinya saat ini.

.

.

Hinata menuju ruang makan, dia menjadi canggung ketika Shikamaru melihatnya tapi hanya sekilas. Shikamaru lebih memilih fokus memoles rotinya dengan selai, saat gadis itu mulai menggeser kursi dengan pelan-pelan.

"Ohayou Shikamaru."

"Ohayou." Katanya yang masih fokus pada rotinya.

"…"

"Makanlah, hanya ada roti." Kali ini mata coklatnya menatap gadis itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

.

.

Shikamaru memijit keningnya setelah dia menerima telepon dari Ino tadi, walaupun mereka bersahabat sejak kecil tapi tetap saja dia terkadang suka risih terhadap sikap bossy Ino dan juga suara lantangnya –apa dia tidak bisa lembut sedikit pikir Shikamaru. Ino sudah menjadi kepala editornya selama dia pertama berkarier, waktu itu Shikamru tidak ada kepikiran kalau Ino mau menerima tulisan tapi nyatanya dia tertarik dan malah sekarang dia jadi fansnya Shikamaru.

Dia menghela napas mengingat kata-kata Ino yang mengancamnya, dia benar-benar malas berurusan dengan Ino. Sungguh merepotkan batin Shikamaru.

"Mmm… katanya dia tiba pukul 12 nanti," kata Hinata tiba-tiba dan duduk disebelah kiri Shikamaru. Barusan gadis itu habis menghubungi Tsunade dan menanyakan kapan dia pulang.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan dia bisa melihat Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja menyalakan sepuntung rokoknya lalu menyulutnya. Sebenarnya kalau laki-laki itu merokok itu sudah wajar tapi gadis ini hanya heran saja kenapa kaum adam itu suka menghisap nikotin itu, apa rasanya?

"Kenapa?" kata Shikamaru yang menyadari kalau sedang dipandang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"…." Shikamaru mengerti maksud pertanyaan Hinata ketika dia melihat arah pandangan gadis itu berubah pada rokoknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang suka merokok?" Tanyanya lagi dan Shikamaru mengartikan kata orang-orang tadi bukan hanya laki-laki saja tapi perempuan juga ada.

"Merokok itu bukannya tidak baik dan itu bisa membahayakan jantung, kan?" Hinata menjedanya lalu dia menatap langsung mata coklat Shikamaru, "Lalu apa enaknya?"

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Shikamaru malah balik bertanya.

Hinata yang hendak menjawab ternyata sudah ditutup terlebih dahulu ketika Shikamru menyulutkan nikotinnya kemulut Hinata. Hinata sedikit tersentak, pertama yang dia rasakan adalah ketika lidahnya mencoba mengecap, dia bisa merasakan manis pada ujung rokok itu kemudian gadis itu mencoba lagi dengan menghisap rokok tersebut, dia terbatuk akibat karena dia terlalu kuat dan terburu-buru menghisapnya.

**UHUKK UHUKK**

"T-tidak enak!" elaknya sambil mengembalikan rokok.

"Itu karena kau menghisapnya terlalu kuat." Sambil menyulutkan kembali rokoknya.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya

"Tadi kau yang bertanya kan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk, "Dan aku tahu Hinata, kau tidak bodoh. Pasti kamu tahu kan kenapa orang suka merokok? dan proses kerja dari nikotin itu yang mampu menenang pikiran orang-orang yang lagi stress dan juga sampai ketagihan."

"Aku tahu itu." Hinata merengut.

"Nah.."

"Aku kan ingin tahu saja bagaimana rasanya?"

"Makanya aku memberikannya padamu, nah sekarang kau tahu kan tanpa perlu aku beritahu," Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian dia melihat lagi rokok yang sedang dihisap oleh Shikamaru sekarang. Lalu dia sedikit tersentak, "Rokok tadi bekasmu!"

"Ya." Alis Shikamaru mengernyit.

Hinata memegang bibirnya, gadis itu berpikir tadi dia habis mencoba rokok yang dihisap oleh Shikamaru dulu sebelumnya.

'Ciuman tidak langsung. Oh, Kami-Sama!'

Shikamaru menyadari gelagat Hinata saat ini, dia berpikir yang sama dengan Hinata.

'Oh, sh*t. Kami-Sama, whats wrong with me?,

Shikamaru baru menyadari dengan perbuatannya tadi, dia mencoba melihat Hinata dari ekor matanya. Gadis itu tampak syok. Shikamaru terheran padahal itu bukan ciuman sungguhan tapi mengingat Hinata adalah gadis pemalu, terkadang gagap gugup, pintar masak, baik dan tidak berisik. Pasti Hinata itu gadis baik-baik dan anak rumahan, pokonya dia gadis yang bertipe kalem. Jangan-jangan….

"First kiss." Kata Shikamaru yang terlontar begitu saja membuat mata gadis itu membulat.

Hinata langsung menatap mata coklat Shikamaru ketika dia menatapnya, gadis itu merasa aliran darahnya berdesir menuju telinganya lalu ke pipi chubbynya.

"Sudah kuduga, ini hanya ciuman tidak langsung dan bukan berarti ciuman sungguhan kan, Hinata?" Shikamaru menjedanya dan menyulutkan lagi rokoknya, " lagipula aneh bukan diusiamu ini kau belum pernah berciuman, apa kau tak pernah melakukannya dengan kekasihmu?" Hinata tertunduk malu.

Entah kenapa Shikamaru begitu mudahnya berkata ciuman tanpa disensor dulu, ini membuat dirinya malu ketika mendengar dan juga begitu vulgar ketika membicarakan ini terhadap lawan jenis.

'Apa dia sudah biasa membicarakan hal begituan didepan lawan jenis?' pikir Hinata.

"Aku…. Tidak tepatnya belum pernah." Hinata menggeleng.

"Kekasih" Hinata hanya mengangguk malu dan semburat merah dipipinya yang kentara di mata Shikamaru. Dan tentunya ini sudah diperkirakan oleh pria itu.

Hinata mengalihkan mukanya dan menunduk.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Shikamaru ketika Hinata menyampirkan rambut indigo kesisi kirinya bahunya.

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya ketika melihat leher jenjang Hinata yang putih mulus,

"Merokok?" Tanya Hinata balik yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak mau!" tolaknya

Shikamaru memajukan wajahnya dan memposisi bibirnya didekat telinga Hinata dan berbisik dengan suara yang parau "Bukan, berciuman!"

.

.

**TBC.**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**

**NOTE** : Sepertinya aku membuat Shikamaru disini terlalu OOC ya…? Hm, sepertinya begitu. Tumben ya update kilat? Kalian mau tahu alasannya? #GakAdaYangTanyaTuch?! Itu karena berhubung bentar lagi mau bulan puasa, Risu akan hiatus selama bulan puasa. Risu kepingin dulu Khusyuk dalam menjalankannya. Jadi mungkin kalau perkiraan Chapter ini yang reviewnya banyak mungkin minggu depan Risu InsyaAllah akan update, yah sebagai persembahan sebelum Risu hiatus. Tapi kalau tidak sesuai perkiraan Risu, mungkin terpaksa aku akan update setelah selesai hiatus. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?

**Special Thanks To : kirei- neko **( hahaha… kurasa terlalu cepat kalau udah kisu duluan!),** ajun. chai. 1 **(Yup aku balas nih, tapi maaf tidak lewat pm coz aku lagi malas tingkat tinggi nih, review lagi ya),** livylaval **(M?! #$%?! Tidak! Aku gak bisa bikin lemon, gomen. Tapi kalau semi M, akan kupikirkan?),** Riz Riz 21 **(boleh kok teriak, tapi jangan didekat telingaku donks. Huh merepotkan! Lol XD),** lavender bhity-chan **(Ok! Update kilat kali ini.),** Guest **(OK! Siiiiip, happy reading ea),** corn flakes **(Hohoho aku kalau baca reviewmu entah kenapa aku jadi senyum-senyum gaje ya, tapi aku maaf kepikiran sampai sana dan aku gak menyangka ada yang mempertanyakan hal itu XD),** Ash Scrlet **(Emang alay kok! aku gak marah kok, tapi aku ngamuk Lol XD. OK, update nih.),** TheBrownEyes'129 **(Ah masa' sieh romantis? Jadi malu padahal aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kalau nikah, sayang Hinata maunya ama Naruto sieh XD. Tapi kalo di ficku akan kupaksakan dia dengan shikamaru hahaha…),** dan keikobuu89 **(Ciee… cieee…. Godain Shikamaru yuk!)


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**TrOuBlEsOmE nEIgHbOrS IS MINE**

**PAIR : SHIKAHINA **

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP and ROMANCE**

**RATE : T – semi M**

**WARNING : AU/ OOC/ CRACKPAIR/ TYPOS/ ISI CERITA GAJE/ JUDUL ALAY SERTA PASARAN/ ALUR –MUNGKIN- SEDIKIT LAMBAT DLL.**

.

.

**NARA SHIKAMARU : 25 TAHUN**

**HYUUGA HINATA : 18 TAHUN**

.

.

**SUMARY** : Sudah setahun aku menduda, bagiku tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Temari dihatiku. Biarpun almarhum itu cerewet tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa mengandung anakku tapi kami tetap hidup bahagia. Aku tak akan mudah melupakannya sepanjang hidup dan aku yakin cintaku tak akan pernah pudar, Hingga akhirnya ada tetangga baru yang mampu mengusik hidupku serta yang membuatku tambah risih adalah dia juga mengusik hatiku. Sungguh merepotkan!

.

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"Mmmmnnhh…"

"Mmmmnnnngghh…"

Hinata mengerang dalam ciumannya, bahkan saat ini dia tidak mampu lagi melayani ciuman panas Shikamaru. Pria itu menghentikan aksi ciumannya dan memberi waktu gadis itu untuk bernafas. Dia dapat melihat wajah Hinata memerah sepenuhnya disertai peluh, saliva yang bergantung dan lehernya yang jenjang kini berkeringat. Pria itu menyeringai, Hinata benar-benar telah larut dalam permainannya.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ber-berci-ciuman katamu?!" gagapnya, mata Hinata membulat mendengarnya, dia sungguh tak percaya telah jelas-jelas mendengar hal tersebut.

Shikamaru mengangguk,

"Kamu mau pilih yang mana, Japanese kiss atau French kiss?"

"Eh?!" Shikamaru menghela nafas kasar setelah melihat wajah terkejut Hinata, pria itu memang sudah menebak kalau gadis yang berada disampingnya ini akan terkejut, mungkin gadis itu tahu cara berciuman tapi dia tidak tahu nama jenis ciuman itu.

"Japanese kiss, ciuman yang menyatukan kedua bibir saja sedangkan French kiss ciuman yang menyatukan bibir disertai dengan permainan lidah," Shikamaru menyeringai.

Hinata meneguk lidahnya dan matanya berkedip-kedip mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, sebenarnya dia tahu cara berciuman tapi kalau soal bermain lidah gadis itu baru pertama kali mendengarnya. Maklum, Hinata kan gadis rumahan nan polos.

Lagipula Hinata tahu soal ciuman juga dari lihat dari manga-manga shojo yang sering diperlihatkan oleh teman-temannya sewaktu SMP dulu. Hinata bergidik mengingat kemarahan kakaknya ketika dia ketahuan membaca manga shojo yang ada adegan ciumannya dan semenjak itu dia tak berani lagi membaca manga.

Padahal waktu itu dia sangat penasaran sekali, lagipula gambar dimanga itu Cuma terlihat adegan ciuman yang hanya menempelkan bibir saja dan tidak sampai memainkan lidah. Bahkan waktu itu Hinata sempat kepikiran ingin mencobanya itu kalau dia punya pacar, tapi sayang setelah hari dimana dia ketahuan baca manga itu, Hinata dilarang oleh kakaknya –yang super duper overprotective- untuk pacaran.

"P-Permainan lidah?" Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dadanya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis itu tampak penasaran.

Dia masih ingat perkataan kakaknya yang bilang kalau berciuman itu bisa membuatnya hamil, karena waktu itu Hinata masih 12 tahun dan masih sangat polos, dia menuruti saja –apa- yang selalu dibilang kakaknya. Lagipula waktu itu gadis itu berpikir kalau dia tidak mau hamil muda karenanya dan keesokan harinya dia ditertawakan oleh teman-teman disekolahnya waktu memberitahu hal itu.

Apalagi waktu mata pelajaran sains, yang kebetulan hari itu senseinya membahas masalah reproduksi manusia dan Hinata harus menahan malu ketika dia melihat teman-temannya menyeringai ke arahnya. Waktu itu dia berpikir kalau dia benar-benar lugu serta sampai-sampai kakaknya dengan mudah membohonginya seperti ini.

Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, rasa penasaran yang dulu dia pendam dalam-dalam kini muncul kembali. Saat ini Hinata berpikir, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui bagaimana rasanya berciuman, apalagi Shikamaru yang menawarkannya kan jadi bukan masalah untuk menerimannya. Lagipula kini usianya sudah 17 tahun keatas dan tidak ada kakaknya yang mengawasi aksinya sekarang ini jadi bukan masalah untuk mencobanya.

"Uhum.." Shikamaru mengangguk malas. Setelah itu pria itu meneguk ludah ketika Hinata menjilat bibir ranumnya.

Hasratnya yang ingin mencium bibir Hinata semakin meningkat ketika dia mencoba memperhatikan bibirnya. Bibirnya memang tidak bisa tebal dan warnanya bibirnya pun masih dibilang merah alami tapi cukup memastikan kalau menciumnya pasti menyenangkan.

"Lalu bagaimana memulainya?" Hinata menjedanya, Kini wajah gadis itu bersemu merah sambil memainkan kedua jarinya, yang memberi kesan manis di mata Shikamaru. "French kiss?"

'Jadi langsung French kiss' pikirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Tutuplah kedua matamu," perintahanya dan Hinata pun menurut. Shikamaru menarik napas dan membuangnya sebenarnya dia gugup dan entah kenapa hatinya pun jadi berdebar-debar.

Hal ini membuatnya heran, seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali berciuman saja pikir Shikamaru.

'Hahhh… Merepotkan!'

Shikamaru mencoba mempersempit jarak mereka, dia menarik pinggang Hinata dengan kedua tangannya sehingga dia dapat merasakan hal yang lembut menyentuh dadanya. Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika dia merasakan kedua tangan pria itu sampai memeluknya dengan erat dan dadanya yang menonjol kini menekan dada bidang pria itu.

Hinata yang tadi ingin mengintip tapi kini dia urungkan karena dia bisa merasakan kening Shikamaru menyentuh keningnya yang tertutup poni ratanya. Hidung mancung pria itu kini mulai menyentuh ujung hidung mungil gadis itu. Gadis itu bisa merasakan nafas Sikamaru yang bau rokok menggelitik wajahnya serta mendesah manakala jari Shikamaru mengelus pipinya hingga leher jenjangnya.

Kini bibir gadis bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah menjilati bibir ranumnya yang akhirnya bibir pria itu menyentuh miliknya. Pertama kali hanya menempelkan bibir saja tapi lama-kelamaan bibir pria itu mulai memanggut bibir bawahnya lalu atasnya hingga akhirnya kedua bibirnya.

Shikamaru yang mencium Hinata diibaratkan sudah seperti mengemut permen yang rasanya manis, hal ini membuatnya ketagihan yang ingin mengemut dan menjilatinya terus-menerus. Sedangkan Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh ketika pria itu memanggut dan menjilati bibirnya terus-menerus, dia merasa aliran darahnya berdesir cepat keseluruh tubuhnya dan juga merasa panas, hal ini membuatnya mendesah.

'Ternyata begini rasanya terangsang?' pikir gadis itu dalam ciumannya.

Entah kenapa batin Shikamaru merasa senang ketika mendengar Hinata mendesah dan hormonnya kini semakin lama semakin meningkat manakala Hinata membalas panggutannya. Tanpa sadar tangan gadis itu kini sudah berada dilehernya dan mengalungi leher pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan berpikir kalau gadis itu telah menikmati ciumannya.

"Akh?!" Hinata sedikit memekik dan tersentak manakala Shikamaru mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mendapat akses lebih.

Kini lidah Shikamaru mulai mengerayangi rongga mulut Hinata, dia mencoba sedikit mengajak bergulat dengan lidah Hinata namun nihil, tidak ada pergerakan. Pria itu mencoba lagi menjelajahi rongga Hinata dan kembali lagi mencoba mengajak lidah gadis itu bergulat secara terus menerus sampai gadis itu memberi respon.

Hinata yang merasa diserang terus-menerus membuatnya menyerah. Dia melenguh manakala saliva mereka kini telah bercampur, dia benar-benar panas kali ini hingga akhirnya kini dia membalasnya juga. Mereka bergulat dalam ciuman, saliva mereka kini mulai mengalir keluar dari mulut. Tangan kanan Shikamaru mulai meraba-raba punggung Hinata dan tangan Hinata mulai menyambak rambut Shikamaru yang diikat kuncir kuda.

Lidah mereka terus bergulat, terus memanggut dan terus saling mendorong dalam ciuman. Mereka benar-benar merasa panas dan hormon mereka semakin tak terkendali. Mereka mulai kehabisan nafas terutama Hinata yang sejak tadi terus menahan nafas. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan ciumannya hingga salivanya masih bergantung diantara mulut mereka.

"Inilah French kiss," katanya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. "Very Hot, right?" Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, sungguh dia benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

Dia bisa melihat wajah Hinata sangat memerah dan sangat terengah-engah saat dia melihat dada Hinata yang naik turun saat bernafas. Matanya pun mengarah kebibir ranum yang barusan telah dia cium, kini bibir gadis itu sangat memerah serta basah yang membuat Shikamaru ingin menyerangnya lagi. Dia sungguh tak percaya biarpun sudah lama dia tak pernah berciuman dengan lagi mantan istrinya tapi ciumannya kali ini sensasi sungguh berbeda.

Shikamaru berpikir apa ini ada sangkut-pautnya sama bibir yang masih perawan? Kurasa tidak. Atau mungkin karena memang dia sudah lama tidak berciuman sehingga dia kehilangan rasa sampai dia lupa rasa sensasi ciuman? Mungkin.

Sungguh merepotkan! Pikirnya.

Shikamaru membuka kaos hijau lumutnya, setelah ciuman tadi telah membuatnya menjadi panas dan gerah. Hinata sedikit terkejut saat pria itu membuka kaosnya.

"Ciuman tadi membuatku gerah," katanya tiba-tiba."Memangnya kau tidak gerah, Hinata?" Tanyanya dan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua jadi teringat soal semalam, semalam itu Shikamaru tidur disebelah futonnya dan hujan sudah berhenti ketika Hinata sudah terlelap. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih terjaga karena dia sudah terbiasa tidur agak larut. Tadinya Shikamaru ingin melanjutkan kerjaannya tapi mengingat laptop yang tidak dia isi sejak kemarin dan listrik yang masih padam membuatnya menunda pekerjaannya. Dia berpikir ingin menunggunya sampai menyala, namun ternyata setelah satu jam lamanya listrik tak kunjung menyala.

Udara kembali memanas, tanda-tanda hujan akan kembali dan Shikamaru terpaksa membuka kaosnya karena panas. Shikamaru yang masih terjaga waktu itu sedikit tersentak melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba terbangun dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Gadis itu tiba-tiba membuka kaosnya dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Hinata yang hendak menghempaskan badannya dia urungkan karena tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merasa kehausan.

Gadis itu mulai berdiri dengan mata yang tertutup dan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Shikamaru benar-benar tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau dia berjalan melewati Shikamaru dengan penampilan yang agak terbuka. Lama-lama dia bisa dibuat gila oleh gadis itu pikirnya.

Shikamaru mencoba menutup matanya dan dia bisa merasakan gadis itu kembali dari dapur. Tapi tiba-tiba pria itu merasa aneh, seperti ada yang berbaring disebelahnya dan memeluk dirinya. Dia ingin memastikan tapi dia urungkan karena dia benar-benar mengantuk kali ini apalagi ditambah hawa hujan yang turun yang membuatnya benar-benar terbuai serta pelukan seseorang yang membuat hangat.

Dan begitu pagi mereka berdua terkejut karena sudah tertidur dalam futon yang sama, hal ini sungguh diluar dugaan dan sangat merepotkan. Mengingat hal itu membuat Hinata menunduk malu, dia benar-benar sangat malu kali ini.

"Hinata." Suaranya terdengar parau.

Begitu menengok kearah Shikamaru, yang dia dapati adalah tatapan intens Shikamaru. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, pria itu memegang bahunya dan tanpa sadar membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di sofa yang terbilang panjang serta sedikit lebar.

Mata coklat Shikamaru bertemu dengan mata lavender Hinata. Kini tubuh Shikamaru berada diatasnya, tangan gadis itu berada didepan dada telanjangnya yang membuat pria itu sedikit mendesah terhadap sentuhannya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terkesan sedikit menggoda di mata Shikamaru dan tangannya kembali mengalungi leher pria itu. Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru kembali mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum gadis itu.

Mereka berciuman panas kembali namun kali ini lebih dan mereka berdua mendesah dalam ciumannya.

"Mmmnnn.."

"Mmmmnnnnh…"

**FLASHBACK END**

Gadis itu terengah-engah, ternyata sensasi ciuman itu menakjubkan pikir Hinata. Dia merasa ketagihan kali ini, tapi hanya untuk sekali ini saja setelah itu dia tak mungkin berciuman lagi dengan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, please kiss me again." Katanya dengan lembut.

Shikamaru yang masih diatasnya memandanginya dengan lembut yang membuat Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Dengan senang hati."

Mereka berciuman untuk ketiga kalinya, tapi kali ini bukan ciuman panas seperti tadi. Kali ini mereka berciuman dengan gaya Japanese kiss yaitu ciuman yang manis yang hanya menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak seseorang dengan tiba-tiba.

Mereka yang sedang berciuman terpaksa berhenti, karena mereka dikejutkan dengan teriakan seseorang yang sangat nyaring dan begitu dekat. Mata mereka membulat ternyata seseorang yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan murka ini sudah berada di samping mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

"O-oka-san?!"

.

.

**TBC**

**PLEASE REVIEW…**

**NOTE** : Akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya chapter kemarin pendek tapi chapter ini sudah panjang kan? Huft, Aku gak percaya bakalan bikin isi cerita kayak begini. Untuk para review yang login aku balasnya lewat pm ya tapi yang gak aku balas di sini aja ya. Maaf kalo Chapter ini masih ada yang belum puas, soalnya aku lagi ngebut nih. Ok sampai di sini, salam manis ^*^.

.

.

**Special Thanks to : Aira uchiha, livylaval, TheBrownEye' 129, Guest** ( masa' sieh bikin deg-2an, chapter ini bikin kamu deg-2an juga ga? Dan makasih atas reviewnya), **corn flakes** ( nah, kali ini udah panjang kan? Dan makasih atas reviewnya), **Riz Riz 21, Haruna Yukira, kirei- neko, keiko- buu89, ajun. chai. 1** dan** tamu** ( Ok makasih udah mau review. Hm, mungkin klo di bilang selangkangan dada kurasa aku kurang tepat ngasih penjabarannya sampai-sampai ada gak mengerti dan aku minta maaf soalnya payah dalam soal penjabarannya. Maksudku itu mungkin di bilangnya ditengah tengah dada kali ya?)

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sebelumnya…**

Gadis itu terengah-engah, ternyata sensasi ciuman itu menakjubkan pikir Hinata. Dia merasa ketagihan kali ini, tapi hanya untuk sekali ini saja setelah itu dia tak mungkin berciuman lagi dengan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, please kiss me again." Katanya dengan lembut.

Shikamaru yang masih diatasnya memandanginya dengan lembut yang membuat Hinata tersenyum padanya.

"Dengan senang hati."

Mereka berciuman untuk ketiga kalinya, tapi kali ini bukan ciuman panas seperti tadi. Kali ini mereka berciuman dengan gaya Japanese kiss yaitu ciuman yang manis yang hanya menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

"SHIKAMARU!" teriak seseorang dengan tiba-tiba.

Mereka yang sedang berciuman terpaksa berhenti, karena mereka dikejutkan dengan teriakan seseorang yang sangat nyaring dan begitu dekat. Mata mereka membulat ternyata seseorang yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan murka ini sudah berada di samping mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

"O-oka-san?!"

**.**

**.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**TrOuBlEsOmE nEIgHbOrS IS MINE**

**PAIR : SHIKAHINA **

**GENRE : FRIENDSHIP and ROMANCE**

**RATE : T – semi M**

**WARNING : AU/ OOC/ CRACKPAIR/ TYPOS/ ISI CERITA GAJE/ JUDUL ALAY SERTA PASARAN/ ALUR –MUNGKIN- SEDIKIT LAMBAT DLL**

.

.

**Chapter 7**

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" tanyanya dengan amarah, yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menghela napas mendengar amarah ibunya.

"Oka-san, tenanglah."

Yoshino mencoba menenangkan amarahnya dengan menduduki sofa yang ada diseberang mereka. Dia memijit keningnya yang sedikit berkedut. Ketika melihat adegan tadi, membuat wanita paruh baya itu terkejut dan juga marah, dia benar-benar heran padahal ini masih pagi, tapi mereka sudah mesra-mesraan layaknya suami-istri.

Suami-istri? Itu tidak mungkin.

Putranya pasti akan memberitahu mereka kalau dia ingin menikah.

Lalu siapa gadis yang disebelah putranya ini?

Kekasihnya?

"Lalu siapa perempuan ini, huh?" tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan selidik yang penuh kecurigaan.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Shikamaru.

Alis Yoshino menekuk sebelah,

Hyuuga Hinata?!

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya lagi yang membutuhkan kepastian lebih.

Shikamaru menyadari pertanyaan ibunya kali ini; bukan menanyakan nama, melainkan status gadis itu.

'Merepotkan!'

"Tetanggaku."

Benarkah? Tetangga?!

Sulit dipercaya.

Yoshino menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan tajam lalu wanita paruh baya itu mulai menatap tajam pula pada gadis dengan kepala menunduk yang duduk disebelah putranya . Dia mulai mempelajari gadis yang dihadapannya; kecurigaannya makin menambah manakala dia melihat gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang tidak asing baginya, pakaian Shikamaru.

Ya, Hinata masih mengenakannya.

Hinata yang merasa ditatapi seperti itu membuatnya canggung, gadis itu sadar kalau wanita paruh baya itu berpikiran buruk tentangnya. Dia ingin menjelaskan tapi lidahnya sudah merasa kaku terlebih dahulu, itu karena ibunya Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tajam dan hal ini pula yang membuatnya menjadi keringat dingin sejak tadi.

Demikianpun Shikamaru, dia juga yang menyadari arah tatapan ibunya, bisa menebak arah pikirannya. Pasti ibunya berpikir kalau mereka habis melakukan hal itu. Ya… hal yang menyangkut tentang… Apa yang dilakukan sepasang lawan jenis semalaman.

Hubungan seks bebas!

Merepotkan.

Dan karena takut terjadi kesalahpahaman yang lebih, dengan cepat Shikamaru mengklarifikasinya "Kemarin sewaktu pulang dia kehujanan, terus selama perjalanan pulang dia menghilangkan kunci apartemennya, tadinya… dia ingin meminjam kunci cadangan dirumahnya Tsunade-san tapi bajunya basah dan dia tidak mungkinkan pergi dengan baju basah. Nah, di saat aku baru balik, aku melihatnya duduk dilantai dengan wajah yang pucat, " Shikamaru menghela nafas sebentar.

"Lalu?"

"Karena aku yang kebetulan habis dari rumah wanita itu aku bilang pada gadis ini kalau Tsunade-san sedang pergi keluar kota dan akan pulang besok paginya. Kalau melihat keadaannya aku tak mungkinkan membiarkannya sendirian makanya…. aku mengajaknya masuk dan menawarkannya untuk menginap semalam . Benarkan Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju, itu memang benar kok!

Shikamaru memang jenius, penjelasannya begitu detail.

Yah, kecuali hal yang semalam.

Hinata benar-benar bersyukur dan merasa lega, tapi kalau mengingat tadi…

Keringat dinginnya muncul kembali.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?"

"…"

"! ! !"

Tuh, kan! Pasti wanita itu akan menanyakannya juga!

Lalu bagaimana menjelaskannya?

"Kau bilang tadi kalau gadis ini tetanggamu, lalu apa yang kalian lakukan tadi itu pantas, HAH?!"

"Ano… Oka-san…"

Shikamaru juga bingung, ide di otaknya memiliki beberapa pilihan; pertama… mencari alasan lain alias berbohong, tapi cara itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan karena ibunya pasti mengetahui kalau dirinya tengah berbohong

Kedua… mengalihkan pembicaraan, itu juga tak mungkin dia lakukan karena ibunya tidak suka dengan hal itu.

Ketiga… berdiam diri, itu juga paling tidak mungkin karena ibunya pasti akan terus menagihnya layaknya sekelompok yakuza menagih uang secara paksa. Dan itu sungguh mengerikan!

Keempat… jujur, itu mungkin sulit… bila ia mengingat kalau dirinya yang pertama kali menawarkan berciuman pada gadis itu dan bilamana dia bilang jujur seperti itu… bisa-bisa ibunya akan menyangka kalau dirinya berganti profesi menjadi seorang gigolo dan dia pasti kena amukan dari ibunya.

Kalau tak melakukan hal itu… dia kasihan pada gadis polos disampingnya ini. Dia bisa dicap gadis murahan oleh ibunya.

Hah… merepotkan.

"Oka-"

Yoshino dan Shikamaru sedikit terkejut saat Hinata secara spontan berdiri lalu menunduk "Obaa-san, sumimasen. Ini semua salahku… A-aku… aku telah merayu putra anda!"

"! ! !" mata Shikamaru terbelalak sebentar.

"Begitukah?!" yang tampak sangat terkejut.

"I-Itu karena… saya menyukai putra obaa-san," mata Yoshino membulat mendengar pernyataan Hinata begitu pun Shikamaru.

"Saya menyukai Shikamaru, jadi maafkan saya."

"…"

"…"

"Hontou ni sumimasen," gadis itu menunduk lagi.

"…"

"…"

"Saya permisi."

Setelah itu Hinata berlari menuju pintu luar, dia tidak menyangka akan berkata-kata seperti itu. Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh mereka, yang terpenting sekarang dia tak mau merepotkan Shikamaru lagi dan membawa pria itu dalam masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Lagipula kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja secara spontan dari mulutnya karena mengingat hal tadi, dia melihat Shikamaru tak kunjung memberi respon jawabannya. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata yang angkat bicara, biarlah dia dicap buruk oleh ibunya.

"Kurasa gadis itu serius, huh?" Yoshino tersenyum saat melihat putranya membuang wajahnya demi menyembunyikan semburat dipipinya.

"Hah, merepotkan!"

Lagipula pernyataan tadi bukan sesuatu yang dia buat-buat, itu murni adanya. Hinata mengakui mungkin tanpa sengaja dia telah merayu Shikamaru dan perasaan sukanya itu mungkin juga benar adanya.

Saat berciuman tadi dia merasakan perasaan aneh; perasaan yang membawa terbang tinggi, perasaan yang mungkin tidak bisa disetarakan seperti melihat pohon sakura yang bermekaran dimusim semi, perasaan yang membuatnya terbakar oleh sengatan cahaya matahari namun menghangatkan, perasaan yang mampu membuatnya hatinya meleleh seketika dan mungkin perasaan ini juga tidak mampu dia definisikan jauh karena perasaan ini begitu jarang di temui dikesehariannya.

Hinata berjalan sambil melamun membuatnya melupakan arahnya tujuannya, tadinya dia ingin menunggu saja didepan rumahnya Tsunade namun kini dia malah berjalan menuju taman. Ya, mungkin tidak buruk juga bersantai-santai duduk di bangku taman ketimbang menunggu didepan rumah orang, nanti Hinata bisa-bisa disangka maling lagi.

Kini matahari sudah berada diatas kepala, gadis itupun pergi kerumah Tsunade untuk meminjam kunci cadangan. Setelah dari rumah wanita itu dia balik ke apartemennya, tapi ketika dia ingin memegang kenop pintu dia masih sempat melihat Shikamaru bersama ibunya keluar. Dia tersenyum canggung sewaktu menyapa mereka. Tapi saat dia melihat Shikamaru, pria itu hanya bergumam tak jelas seraya pergi mengantar ibunya..

.

.

Sore ini di balkon apartemennya, Hinata kembali melamun bahkan dia sendiripun tidak peduli kalau semilir angin telah mengayunkan rambut indigonya. Gadis itu kembali memikirkan perasaannya, mencoba mengingat kembali memorinya belakangan ini. Dia mencoba merangkai kembali hari-harinya bersama Shikamaru. Dia ingat saat perkenalannya dengan pria itu, kesan pertamanya kalau Shikamaru itu adalah om-om mesum dan keesokan harinya pun begitu dia masih menganggap pria itu mesum.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat kembali pria itu adalah orang yang baik, biarpun tampangnya itu sedikit kurang bersemangat tapi gadis itu mengakui kalau wajahnya di atas rata-rata dan dia juga mengakui kalau Shikamaru tersenyum dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan. Pria itu juga jago masak dan masakannya pun sangat lezat.

Hinata memegang bibirnya, saat ini rasa ciumannya masih kentara. Sensasinya pun masih terpatri dalam hormonnya. Shikamaru adalah pria pertama yang menyentuhnya selain keluarganya, pria itu pula yang mengantarnya pada kontak fisik yang cukup membuatnya sedikit gila. Gadis itu tersenyum, kurasa ini bukan hanya sekedar perasaan suka baginya, tapi ini sudah lebih baginya.

"Langit sore ini begitu indah, bukan?" ujar seseorang yang membuat Hinata terkejut.

**HINATA POV**

"Shi-Shikamaru?!"

Sejak kapan dia disini? Duh, kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini?

"Hei, Hinata!" seru sapanya dengan senyuman dan hal itu, aku jadi ikut tersenyum walaupun sedikit canggung dan kurasa juga pipiku terasa panas ketika melihat senyumannya.

"Hei juga!"

Aku melihatnya lagi tengah merokok dan kurasa sikapnya biasa-biasa saja, seolah-olah kejadian pagi itu tak pernah ada. Mungkin hal ini membuatku sedikit lega karena sepertinya dia tidak akan membahas hal ini, tapi disisi lain kenapa hatiku merasa sedih?

Ya, tentu saja aku sedih.

Padahal sejak dari tadi aku selalu memikirkan hal ini. Tapi dia sedikitpun tidak menampilkan ekpresi lain selain wajah bosannya, dia tak mungkinkan melupakan kejadian tadi dengan cepat. Kalau benar, bukankah ini terlalu kejam?

"Hinata,"

"Hm.. ya?"

"Alasanmu tadi pagi bagus juga, tapi terkesan aneh."

E-eh?!

"Bagaimana kalau okaa-sanku menganggap hal ini dengan serius? Itu bisa gawat, Hinata!"

"…." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan hal itu akan sangat merepotkan!"

"…"

TES…

"Hinata?"

TES… TES…

"Hinata... kau..."

TES... TES...

"K-kau menangis?" Shikamaru terlihat kelabakan saat melihatku menangis.

"I-Itu b-benar kok!" TES... TES...

"..."

"A-aku… aku... memang meyukaimu" TES... TES...

"..."

"Maaf… bila ini telah merepotkanmu! Saya permisi dulu tuan."

"..."

SRAKK!

Aku dengan sengaja membanting pintu kaca, aku langsung berlari menuju kamar. Di dalam kamar aku menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Shikamaru menganggap pernyataanku itu bukan sungguhan melainkan alasan dan seharusnya dia tahu kalau perasaanku benar murni. Hatiku benar-benar sakit.

Aku suka… aku benar-benar suka… suka padamu Shikamaru.

Tapi kini apa dayaku? Lagipula betapa bodohnya aku, bukankah seharusnya aku sudah tahu kalau Shikamaru masih mencintai almarhum istrinya.

Lalu kenapa aku masih memaksakan diri?

Bukankah ini tidak tahu malu?

Ya, seharusnya aku tahu diri, bukan?

Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan agar rasa suka ini tidak berkembang menjadi cinta?

Apa aku harus melupakannya?

Tapi bagaimana kalau ini sulit?

Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melupakan?

Kami-Sama, aku benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Hiks.. Hiks…

Apa aku Harus menghindarinya? Ya…. Aku memang harus menghindarinya…. Ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk melupakan perasaanku terhadapnya, walaupun ini adalah hal yang paling pengecut yang sangat kubenci. Aku harus melakukannya!

Ya, aku harus menghindari Shikamaru. Aku pasti bisa!

**HINATA POV END**

**SHIKAMARU POV**

Kenapa dengan gadis itu akhir-akhir ini? Dia seolah-olah menghindariku, bahkan untuk sekadar menyapa saja dia tak mau melihat wajahku. Ada apa dengannya?

Pernyataannya seminggu yang lalu membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman, aku tahu kalau dia mengatakannya dengan serius. Aku bahkan baru tersadar disaat dia menangis dibalkon seminggu yang lalu. Hah, sejak kapan aku jadi payah begini!

Aku mengerutuki diriku sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh kalau menyangkut soal gadis itu. Gadis itu bahkan mungkin tidak tahu, betapa merepotkannya dia. Dia benar-benar telah mengusik kehidupanku dan bahkan hatiku pun sedikit terusik olehnya.

Wajahnya yang polos dan bersemu merah selalu hadir dipikiranku tiap waktu. Bahkan saat aku memandang awanpun wajahnya juga tergambar dilangit. Gara-gara itu pula aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam menulis novelku, padahal sedikit lagi bakal rampung dan aku selalu kena omelan Ino tiap harinya.

Saat Chouji menginap di apartemenku tiga hari yang lalupun, menceritakan kalau aku mengigau memanggil nama seseorang yaitu Hinata, dalam tidurku dan aku bisa mengirakan kalau tiap malam aku mengigau memanggil namanya, itu juga disebabkan karena tiap malam dia selalu hadir di dalam mimpiku.

Apa aku sudah gila?

Boleh kuakui, aku bahkan sampai sekarang masih mengingat ciuman itu. Bibir ranumnya yang seksi bahkan masih terbayang di otakku. Oh, ya bahkan aku masih mengingat ukuran dadanya yang besar diotak cerdasku ini. Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, kulitnya yang putih, lehernya yang jenjang dan semua anggota tubuhnya masih terbayang olehku. Aku juga suka saat dia memanggil namaku, suaranya terdengar sangat merdu ditelingaku.

She is so sexy!

Oh, Damn it! Memikirkan hal ini celanaku jadi sempit?!

Sejak kapan aku jadi mesum begini?!

Sejak kapan hormonku tak bisa kukendalikan?!

Apa aku memang sudah gila?!

Oh, My God!

It's so fuck! Shikamaru, you're really fuck!

Ini semua gara-gara gadis itu!

Hah, merepotkan!

Aku harus berbuat perhitungan pada gadis itu!

.

.

Pagi ini aku ditelepon Sarutobi Asuma –mantan dosenku- untuk menyuruhnya datang ke Universitas baru tempat dia mengajar. Siangnya aku datang ke Universitas yang ditujukan olehnya, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Hinata. Ternyata dia kuliah disini dan kini dia tengah duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku, kurasa dia tak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku akan menghampirinya dan ini saat tepat untuk menyelesaikannya pikirku.

Eh, tunggu dulu!

Siapa pemuda itu?

Ketika aku hendak berjalan menghampiri Hinata, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pemuda berambut merah menghampirinya terlebih dulu. Yang bikin aku sebal, kenapa dia harus mengandeng tangan Hinata seperti itu?

Menautkan jemari seperti sepasang kekasih saja?

Tunggu! Jangan-jangan pemuda itu...

Pacarnya!

Itu tidak mungkin!

Dan itu tidak bisa kubiarkan!

Seenaknya saja dia!

Seminggu yang lalu dia menyatakan perasaannya dan kata-katanya sukses merasuki mimpiku, meracuni pikiranku dan juga mengusik hari-hariku serta hatiku.

Dan sekarang dia malah berpacaran.

Melupakan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan!

Aku hendak menghentikan mereka pergi, tapi sialnya tiba-tiba saja Asuma datang dan merangkul bahuku untuk meninggalkan Hinata bersama pemuda berambut merah itu.

Hah, merepotkan!

**SHIKAMARU POV END**

Shikamaru yang baru tiba di apartemennya setelah seharian membantu Asuma di kampus terkejut ketika dia melihat banyak kardus di depan pintu apartemen Hinata.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada seseorang petugas yang diduga Shikamaru adalah petugas jasa perpindahan.

"Oh... itu..."

"Shikamaru?" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari aparteman Hinata.

"Neji?!" Shikamaru tampak terkejut melihat teman lamanya berada disini.

"Wah, kau tinggal disini ya!" serunya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru yang terheran melihat Neji tengah mengangkut kardus itu.

"Ini aku tengah mengurusi barang-barang kepindahan."

Shikamaru sudah bisa menebak kalau Neji itu kakaknya Hinata, soalnya dulu Neji pernah bercerita kalau dia punya dua orang adik perempuan dan itu bisa dilihat warna mata mereka yang mirip.

"Hinata akan pindah?"

"Hn, aku tetap khawatir kalau dia tinggal sendiri jadi aku memaksanya tinggal lagi dirumah." Shikamaru hanya ber-oh-ria "Oh, ya apartemenmu disebelah mana?"

Shikamaru hanya menggidikan kepalanya untuk menunjuk apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan Hinata dan Neji hanya ber-oh-ria sja.

"Sekarang dimana Hinata?" Shikamaru tampak penasaran sejak tadi tidak melihat Hinata.

"Oh, sekarang dia sudah pulang kerumah, sepertinya dia kelelahan selama dikampus, makanya dia tidak kesini." Shikamaru menekuk sebelah alisnya.

Huh, lelah? Lelah berpacaran maksudnya?!

"Sudah ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu." Neji hanya tersenyum melihat Shikamaru yang menguap dan memasukkan tangannya disaku depan celananya, dia bisa menebak kalau Shikamaru pasti sedang lelah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa!"

Shikamaru memasuki aparatemennya dan dia langsung menyenderkan dirinya dipintu. Pria itu tersenyum kecut mengingat Hinata tidak akan menjadi tetangganya lagi.

Mungkin juga yang entah apa dia pun tak tahu...

Mungkin bisa pengusik atau pengisi harinya.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Berarti dia tak mengusik hidupku lagi, kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit?" Shikamaru memegang dadanya.

"Kurasa aku butuh rokok."

.

.

Sudah seminggu apartemen sebelahnya kosong, sejak itu kehidupan pula Shikamaru kembali seperti biasanya, yang begitu tenang dan juga kosong. Kini dia tengah memandangi foto almarhum istrinya, Temari.

"Kau jangan marah ya," Shikamaru berbicara pada foto tersebut "Kurasa cintaku untukmu telah hilang, Temari." Shikamaru menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Jadi maafkan aku... tapi percayalah kau tetap menjadi yang pertama bagiku dan aku janji... tak akan melupakanmu."

"Jadi biarkan aku bahagia!"

Shikamaru tersenyum pada foto itu lalu dia mengambil foto itu dan berniat mengirim foto itu kembali kekeluarganya.

Sudah saatnya membuka lembaran baru dan memulai hidup yang berbeda, itulah tekad Shikamaru sekarang ini.

.

.

Hinata tengah berjalan sendiri dimalam hari, kini dia tengah menuju ke apartemen lamanya. Ada barang yang dia tinggalkan di apartemen lamanya. Saat menginjakkan kakinya di lantai apartemen gadis itu berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Masalah sampai saat ini Hinata Belum bisa melupakan pria itu. Justru rasa sukanya bertambah malah menjadi cinta.

Biar sekeras apapun dia melupakan Shikamaru tetap saja itu dia tidak mampu, justru setiap hari dia selalu memikirkan Shikamaru.

Setelah mengambil barang yang ketinggalan, tubuh Hinata membeku Ketika melihat sosok Shikamaru yan baru keluar dari pintu. Shikamaru pun juga terkejut melihat Hinata sudah ada didepan matanya.

Mereka mematung mata mereka saling berpandangan.

Bibir mereka merasa kelu.

Hinata mencoba kabur setelah dia tersenyum canggung sebagai tanda menyapa. Tapi sayang Hinata kurang cepat, tangannya sudah ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru tolong lepaskan!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan pegangan Shikamaru yang makin mengerat.

"Tidak baik seorang gadis kelayapan malam-malam!"

"A-aku bisa memesan taksi!"

"Tidak!"

"Akh?!" pekiknya.

Mata gadis itu membulat saat Shikamaru menggendong mengangkat tubuhnya kebahunya.

"Kau masih punya urusan denganku!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, kali ini dia hanya bisa pasrah digendong seperti itu oleh Shikamaru dan digiring masuk kedalam apartemen pria itu. Ini memang harusnya segera di selesaikan pikir Hinata.

Dia pun sudah siap apapun akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ya, di sudah siap dan dia tidak mau menghindarinya lagi!

Sedangkan Shikamaru, dia hanya ingin perlu menyelesaikannya.

Dia tidak mau dihantui oleh gadis itu, dia hanya perlu menahannya. Ya, menahannya!

Kalau bisa menahannya selamanya!

BLAMM!

.

.

****** THE END ******

**.**

**.**

**RnR?**

**Akkkkhhh gaaajeeee bangeeeeeet!**

**Maafkan Risu yang plin plan ini, kalian boleh kok teriak histeris atau mencaci maki Risu yang gaje ini tapi jangan meneror Risu, ok! Tadinya tidak bermaksud mempublishkan dalam waktu cepat tapi sewaktu membaca review dari Aira Uchiha aku mencoba memikirkan dan setelah dipikir-pikir dengan masak akhirnya aku nekad mengakhiri fic ini, aku hanya takut nantinya kelanjutan cerita fic ini keluar dari judulnya.**

**Eits, gak usah pada khawatir. Ini gak benar-benar tamat kok, aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya dengan judul yang beda dan tentunya setelah hiatus ya!**

**Jadi tunggu saja ok!**

**Dan terima kasih buat para reader serta para review yang udah setia terhadap fic abalku. Aku sangat terkesan yang udah mau mampir dan aku minta maaf kalau aku sering belum bisa memuaskan para reader sekalian. Salam manis ^_^.**

**Special thanks to : Yukari kazaqi (**Ups, gak bisa lebih dari itu coz aku gak bisa bikin lemon kalaupun bisa mungkin akan jelek banget. Maaf ya! Dan thanks reviewnya**), Minri ( **ok! Aku udah update! Nanti di chapter 7 kamu review lagi ya. Thanks reviewnya**), Aira uchiha (** yups, ini sudah sesuai harapanmu dan aku sangat berterima kasih atas usulan kamu serta reviewnya juga**), kirei- neko (**hahaha... bagaimana ya? Duh kok malah aku yang bingung! Liat aja nanti ya! Dan terima kasih reviewnya**), Riz Riz 21 (**wah, aku juga nyadar kok kalau aku mesum dan yang pasti ang baca fic ini juga mesum mpe deg-degan gitu bacanya. LOL XD dan terima kasih reviewnya**), ajun. chai 1 (**Yups, kau benar itu ibunya Shika hehehe... dan chapter ini udah menjawab penasaran kamu blum? Dan teima kasih reviewnya**), TheBrownEyes '129 (**Hahaha... aku suka baca reviewmu. LOL XD dan terimakasih reviewnya**), dan livylaval (** kali ini udah panjang kan, kalau masih kurang panjang tenang saja aku jyuuken dulu ya LOL XD dan terima kasih yang udah setia mereview fic ini**).**


End file.
